


7:30am

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: Perfect Imperfection~ [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are total opposite of each other; Hyunwoo is a successful songwriter/composer, Minhyuk is a freelance artist, still building his name. Hyunwoo is good at everything: sports, cooking you name it while Minhyuk is a potato couch. Hyunwoo is tall, dark, fit and handsome while Minhyuk is tall, pale, lanky and pretty. Hyunwoo is everything's perfect and Minhyuk is everything's imperfect. But just like yin and yang, they are a total opposite which complements one another.7:30am -  if it's not because of Hyunwoo waking him up, Minhyuk would have still been in bed, dreaming about unicorns on rainbow.





	7:30am

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized that I've wrote this a few months back but haven't been posting it up. xD
> 
> Another new series which concept wouldn't stop bugging me so Imma write this down till… The ideas died down, I guess. 
> 
> To tell you the truth, I still have a lot to write on my other fics but I don't know why I just can't continue T_T but I hope I will soon! 
> 
> As usual, Unbeta-ed. So apologies in advance if there's any mistake throughout this whole fic.

Hyunwoo’s hand groped out for the ringing alarm clock just by the side table. His eyes were still tightly shut, groaning a little over the piercing sound of the alarm. He managed to find the alarm and shut it up, almost thankful for the sudden peace in the room. His hand slipped down the side of the bed, feeling all so tired and nearly travels back to lalaland. But the thoughts of works piling up, meeting with the company’s CEO and another meeting with another music label got him all awake. He opened his eyes slowly, stretched his back. To tell you the truth, Hyunwoo still feels groggy from the lack of sleep, but it's not him to be sleeping in and being lazy. With half lidded eyes, he groped for his glasses just beside the alarm clock. He put them on, glancing at the green luminescent light which outlined the numbers on the alarm clock. The last digit of the numbers changed to ‘2’ and just like that, 2 minutes of his life is gone. He was lost in his own thoughts, still entertaining his dreamland. 

Hyunwoo tossed to the other side of the bed, making the bed creaked a little. His lips curved into a small smile the moment he saw Minhyuk’s sleeping figure. Despite the annoying alarm sound, Minhyuk was still in deep sleep. His chest was heaving up and down in a steady speed, his dark fringe fell off his angelic face, almost covering his face. Hyunwoo continued staring at his boyfriend. If he had his way, he wouldn’t want to wake the younger one up but life is cruel and it is waiting for them out there. 

Hyunwoo saw how Minhyuk squirmed a little as his hand touched Minhyuk’s cheek. He brushed Minhyuk’s fringe from his face, tucking whatever that's possible behind his ears. He heard a small whining coming from Minhyuk. 

“Min, wake up, dear. You’ll be late for school.” Hyunwoo said above whisper, smile still plastered on his face. He saw how Minhyuk frowned a little, eyes still tightly shut. He heard Minhyuk clicked his tongue. Hyunwoo is used to all these behaviors. Waking Minhyuk up is like waking up a monster. He is lazy and always throws tantrum upon waking up, well, most of the time. But just like him, Minhyuk is as busy. Chasing deadlines for his art projects, taking up exhibitions as freelance and finding clients who would want to engage in his art. He is unlike Hyunwoo, who build his name and well known in the music industry but Minhyuk inspired to be like Hyunwoo in the design and art industry. 

Minhyuk is working hard and Hyunwoo acknowledged it. It drives Minhyuk nuts at times and maybe, Hyunwoo couldn't blame Minhyuk for being lazy at times, depending everything on Hyunwoo. Because to Hyunwoo, it is his job to keep Minhyuk sane, to sweep him away from letting real life consumed the best of him. 

“Let me sleep a little bit more, Hyung.” Minhyuk muttered under his breath, almost muffled yet audible enough for Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo carved another smile on his lips the moment Minhyuk snuggled even closer to him. He caressed Minhyuk’s hair, in turn watching how comfortable Minhyuk gotten. Hyunwoo studied Minhyuk’s features. He realized how dark circles has formed under Minhyuk’s eyes. He figured how late Minhyuk stayed up the previous night just to rush through a project for a client. In fact, it was not only on the previous night, but on any other nights too. And when Minhyuk told Hyunwoo not to wait up for him and just head to bed first, Hyunwoo complied. He, himself was too tired from all the brainstorming for new songs and new project collaboration. But he couldn’t stop feeling guilty at times to accompany Minhyuk, or probably wait up for him till he is going to bed. 

“I'll make breakfast later and will send you off to the studio.” Hyunwoo said, breaking the silence. He continued playing with Minhyuk’s jet black hair. He saw how Minhyuk gave a small nod. One of his arms slipped over Hyunwoo’s waist, resting there. Hyunwoo knew if this is going to be the case, they wouldn't be up for the next hour and he swears to God that it is making him feel sleepy again. 

“Can we try the sandalwood bath bomb later in the shower? I think I need to unwind.” If Hyunwoo could read that damn well, it’s one of the way for Minhyuk to find an inspiration. And Hyunwoo would always spoiled him. From bath bomb to aromatherapy oil burner, he would get everything for Minhyuk to feel relax while searching for inspiration. 

But Minhyuk is bad at timing. He always demanded things at the wrong timing. 

“You know we can't because we’ll gonna be late. But we can do that after work.” Hyunwoo poked Minhyuk’s nose and shifted out of the bed. He heard how Minhyuk whined when he nudged the younger one to wake up. Minhyuk finally opened his eyes and rubbed them but before he got the time to sleep back, Hyunwoo was already dragging him to the bathroom. 

Minhyuk pouts as he lazily opened the cap to the toothpaste and pressed the content to the toothbrush. He saw through the mirror how Hyunwoo was busy filling up the bathtub, dropping a few drops of probably tropical fruit oil bath. It must have been Minhyuk’s second favourite to lavender and he assumed the latter has finished. He closed his eyes, continued brushing his teeth. To begin with, he is just too lethargic. He feel like calling in sick and if it's not because of Hyunwoo, he would have still been in bed, dreaming about unicorns on rainbow. 

Minhyuk stared at himself through the mirror, realizing how small his eyes were, barely opening them either. Dark circles had formed around his eyes, thinking if one day he would be a panda. He wasn't that pretty Minhyuk whom everyone had been calling him once. His hair was in a mess, like as if a hairdresser style them wrongly. He scrunched his nose a little, wondering how Hyunwoo can still love him despite the mess he is. 

The moment Minhyuk was done with brushing his teeth, he saw Hyunwoo stood beside him. He turned to look at the taller guy, studying him. Hyunwoo’s eyes were sparkling with all the happiness that Minhyuk could think of, just like the unicorn in his dream. But it made him thinks how in the world did Hyunwoo managed to stay this positive? He envied Hyunwoo, in every sense. 

Nothing crossed Minhyuk’s mind the moment he hugged Hyunwoo, arms around Hyunwoo’s waist tightly. His head was resting on Hyunwoo’s chest, those muscular chest that has always been his favourite pillow. He ignored the fact that it startled Hyunwoo, or even the fact that they will be late. 

Minhyuk knew that he is Hyunwoo’s weakness. And sometimes, he likes to take advantage of it.


End file.
